Dark Heart
by paranoidpolarbear18
Summary: Chat Noir loves Ladybug, no matter how many times she rejects him. But it's only fair that he craves some affection, right? He may have a chance when a new hero emerges, saying they'll protect him and His Lady; who is this person? Why are they so nice? And why does Chat's heart tingle so much?
1. A Battle Begins (Complete!)

I **need to prioritize more... Oh well. This story has been front and center in my brain ever since I watched this show. I swear Season 2 needs to have actual character development, plot, Adrien/Gabriel family fluff, and a Chloe redemption arc ( with her being a miraculous holder) before I can say I'm truly a fan of the show. Also, Chloe-haters, this story is NOT for you. I honestly like Chloe more than Marinette.**

 **WARNINGS: GORE, NONCON, DARKNESS, & YAOI (I can explain this time, I swear!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, but Thomas Astruc does.**

 **I need to tell you guys: PLEASE don't get discouraged by finding my chapters short. They are incomplete because I don't have the time to do it all in one go. Just know that I update the chapters, so they WILL become full chapters and so I apologize for not telling you guys sooner. Please bear with me! ㈻1**

* * *

The Paris air felt warm and comfortable as Opal Alaire busied himself with preparing his mother's shop, Strangely Beautiful; Opal thought the name could use work but his mother, Amora, believed fully that Strangely Beautiful was the perfect name for their line of business. A place selling enchanted jewelry requires a unique name, Amora said proudly. Opal sat a cardboard box full of emeralds on a wooden stool next to the open entrance door.

"Home, sweet home", Opal muttered. The 16 year old was... **unique** in appearance; his snow white hair that reached the back of his knees was tied back into a loose ponytail and individual stands lightly gleamed of other colors, similar to a white opal gemstone; Opal's bangs were just millimeters from covering his eyebrows. On the right, next to his petal pink plump lips, a beauty mark rested and his skin was milky. The only trait Opal didn't really appreciate was being a Hermorphrodite; the soft small breasts and pussy were easy enough to hide, but his curvy figure and big hips made Opal feel... embarrassed. Though Opal preferred wearing clothes that concealed most of his body in any place that could be deemed public, he wore a pale yellow T-shirt tucked into jean shorts and plain white socks in sea green converse.

The shop wasn't huge but it was big enough to be both a store _and_ a home. The shop had dark wooden flooring and cream colored walls with horizontal lilac stripes; hanging from the ceiling were maroon and turquoise paper lanterns, each having either a beautifully detailed bull or koi fish painted on them. Two dark mahogany cases lined either wall, each containing bracelets and necklaces of different designs and gems settled on plush cushions; cases stood near the display counter, both empty, and a large square beige carpet that said "Welcome!" in Japanese characters laid in front of the wood and glass entrance door. Opal went behind the counter with the box and opened it, admiring the green gems that shone and glimmered with his mother's polishing and magic.

The boy turned on the miniature TV that rested on the right side top of the display counter and listened to the weather report for the week while carefully placing the accessories behind the display counter glass. Though he was disappointed that there were no cloudy days coming up, Opal was startled when a news channel theme blared out and turned to see what news was so important to interrupt the nice weather channel music. What Opal saw made him almost drop an emerald pendant.

"Attention, citizens of Paris! We come to you live on the scene of the newest Akuma attack with Ladybug and Chat Noir valiantly trying to subdue the villain, HeartAche. She's been causing people to brutally assault their loved ones; all she has to do is give them a single kiss to the cheek. Please, we advise you: stay indoors and away from-". The purple haired female reporter was stopped short when a woman appeared next to her. The new arrival had her black hair in a bob and her eyes were red and full of malice; she wore a flowing red dress that stopped at her knees and on the chest of her dress, a design of a bright red heart with a lightning bolt going through it was stationed. She had on knee high black boots and black gloves that reached her elbows; she must of have been HeartAche, judging from the reporter and cameraman running away, screaming. What caught Opal's eye was the stark purple locket around HeartAche's neck and the location of the villain: she looked to be just a few strokes away from the shop.

"Astonishing, isn't it", a amused, light voice asked from behind Opal. Startled, Opal whipped his around to see his mother leaning against the counter, eyes gleaming with curiosity and mirth. Amora was tall and youthful, despite her age of 1, 005; her long forest green hair had petal pink streaks and was wrapped in a neat bun on top of her head; she had lovely hickory brown eyes and pouty pink lips. Amora had a beauty mark underneath her left eye; her figure was something to be admired with its full curves and ample bosom; she was wearing a caramel brown silk v-neck sleeveless shirt and beige suit pants with shiny black heels and a amber stone bracelet was around her right wrist. Opal sighed in relief and frowned at his mother's carefree tone.

"Yeah, I guess it is. These Akuma things don't really look like anything back home", Opal said. The creatures on Xia were much more ferocious and sometimes bigger... Not mention deadlier. Glancing back to the TV, Opal was surprised to see a picture still there; the news camera wasn't broken, just slightly damaged. The camera screen was cracked from hitting the concrete ground and the picture quality was decayed slightly; from the camera's position, the Eiffel Tower was in view, with HeartAche right in front of it. She was just standing patiently, a smirk on her face, waiting for something. Suddenly, two figures leaped down a few feet from HeartAche, each posed for an attack.

"Ah~, Ladybug and Chat Noir, 'bout time you showed up", the villain said playfully. Opal could only guess which figure was who; the figure on the right was wearing a red catsuit with black spots on it and, judging from the curves Opal could see in the suit, they were also female; she had navy blue hair tied in twin pigtails and navy blue eyes behind a Ladybug themed mask that only covered her the area around her eyes; Ladybug was twirling what seemed to be a yo-yo threateningly, eyes never leaving HeartAche. The person next to Ladybug had to have been Chat Noir; he had sun blonde hair and catlike green eyes behind a black mask; he wore a catsuit himself, except entirely black and seemingly made of leather; he had black cat ears on his head and a black belt around his waist, another midnight belt hanging of the other to mimic a cat tail. He was holding a silver staff in front of his body, looking prepared for a fight.

* * *

 **I. Am. Done! I didn't think this day would come... ㈳4 I hope you guys appreciate how much effort I'm putting into this. 'Cause it's hard! Anyway, please review and I hope you stick around for the finished product... ㈳6**


	2. Things Get Real (Complete!)

**I shall deliver this time! I hope... Anyway, now that I've seen the Season Finale, I am all set. Surprisingly, I'm not sad this show is gonna be off for a while(that says something...) and I don't hate Lila. I promise you something remotely interesting shall take place in this chapter! So, moving on...**

 **WARNINGS: GORE, NONCON, DARKNESS, & YAOI (hopefully you understood about explaining myself)**

 **PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR SHIT FIGHT SCENE(s), TERRIBLE DESCRIPTIONS OF MAGIC, & THE START OF AN ODD YAOI.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

"Give up, HeartAche! You have nowhere left to run", Ladybug shouted, her yo-yo still spinning, casting a pink glow. HeartAche briefly allowed a malicious smirk grace her face before a playful smile made its way to her lips.

"Who said anything about running away, my dear Ladybug~", HeartAche sang playfully. Both heroes glanced at each other before slowly starting to circle around the seemingly unarmed villain. HeartAche stood idly, her dainty hands clasped behind her back and she rocked on the balls of her feet; neither of the hero pair noticed that the villainess' eyes never left Chat Noir's body. Ladybug desperately scanned the girl's body, trying to find the Akumatized object. Whoever this person was, they possibly caused more trouble than other Akuma before; the female hero carefully glanced at her partner, making sure he didn't stumble too close. HeartAche suddenly let out a giggle, stopping the heroes in their tracks.

"Well, I'd hate to kiss and run, but you two have some things I need to accomplish my goal", HeartAche said, a hint of anger in her voice. She made a dash for Ladybug, her hand outstretched. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo, only for HeartAche to dodge gracefully to side; her yo-yo was heading straight for Chat Noir! Hastily, the bug themed heroine tried to redirect her weapon back to her, only to suddenly have a blinding pain explode in her skull. HeartAche landed a successful roundhouse kick to Ladybug's head and quickly followed with a punch to the stomach. Ladybug went flying backwards from the force of the attack, her yo-yo escaping her hand. Chat Noir, horrified, made a distressed yowl and bound after her body, barely managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Ladybug was dazed and in pain, but otherwise unharmed. Chat fussed over her, asking if she was alright and holding her as if she were a doll made of glass.

"I'm... fine, Chat. I just need a moment... And my yo-yo", the heroine said, resting on one knee. The pair eyed the area, spotting no sign of the red and black toy-turned-weapon... They didn't see HeartAche, either; the two just suddenly vanished.

"W-where'd she go", Ladybug said shakily, wobbling as she struggled to get to her feet. The dizziness and pain had only dimmed slightly; everything was out of focus and seemed to constantly shift and twist. Chat draped one of Ladybug's arm around his shoulders, a relieved smile on his face.

"Who cares about that right now? As long you're okay, that's all that matters; we'll find HeartAche again... Eventually", Chat Noir said. It had felt like his heart had stopped when Ladybug took those hits; usually, she was a safe distance away from the opponent, grappling and wrestling them with her trusty yo-yo. None of the Akuma they had ever faced had actually ever tried to fight them one on one; they normally just had powers to keep Ladybug and him at bay, or sent minions to do all the dirty work... What made HeartAche any different? This was a strange turn of events, too. Usually, Hawkmoth's Akumas fought tooth and nail to get their Miraculouses, but HeartAche just up and left... What was going on?

"Chat, we need to find her n-", Ladybug started, but didn't- **couldn't** finish her statement as she watched an all too familiar black, thin string wrap around her partner's body; neither of them had time to even breathe before Chat Noir was forcefully yanked from Ladybug's side and into HeartAche's waiting arms. The villainess wore a smug smirk before hefting the struggling hero on to her shoulder. Ladybug almost fell to the ground from suddenly losing her crutch but caught herself in time to glare heatedly at HeartAche.

"Nice to see you recover so quickly, Ladybug, but I'm afraid I have to take this show on the road. If you want your little boyfriend back, come to the top of the Effiel Tower when you feel up to a **real** fight. And be prepared to make a deal", HeartAche called over her free shoulder as she leapt on to the famous landmark, Chat yelling down that he was going to be okay. As the surprise and anger sunk in, Ladybug grit her teeth, clenched her fists, and started her trek upwards to save her friend and partner, Chat Noir.

* * *

 **I hope guys are enjoying this. I AM LOOKING UP SO MANY THINGS FOR THIS STORY. Anyway, prepare yourselves for MORE crap scenes, awful magic descriptions, and just more crap in general. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. PLS. I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M A GARBAGE FANFIC WRITER. See you in the next chapter (which I hope is longer...) ㈳7 By the way, if you're wondering why the fight went that way, it's 'cause even though LB & CN have fought numerous Akumatized ppl, never once did they engage in hand to hand combat. So therefore, I believe they'd kinda be in a sticky situation if they came across a villain who didn't rely on minions or powers to fight them. ㈳5**


	3. A New Hero? (Part1, Complete!)

**Guess who's back with the same old rap?! Yep, it's time to start crackin' down and actually gettin' to the plot; forgive me for sucking terribly! This really isn't going the way I planned, but it's better than nothing... You know the drill:**

 **WARNINGS: GORE, NONCON, DARKNESS, & YAOI (odd style.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Strangely Beautiful, Opal and Amora watched the scene on their television with two contrasting expressions; Opal had a worried frown marring his pretty face and Amora seemed to be studying the situation, a determined glint in her eyes. Now probably was not best time to be thinking it, but it may work out for the better... for everyone.

"Opal, honey... I have a question for you", Amora said, planning out her next words carefully. The boy turned his attention to his mother, who had a serious expression on her face. **Rarely** did his mother wear such a look on her face; the question must've been **really** important for Amora's playful nature to go away.

"You care for those two superheroes, don't you", his mother asked, straightening her posture. With her new position, Opal was reminded why Amora was deeply respected on Xia; her figure was tall and imposing and coupled with her stern expression, she practically radiated power and authority. Though he wasn't familiar with the heroes' trials and triumphs, Opal was certain he didn't want them to lose. At her son's hesitant nod, Amora swallowed down her smile and continued.

"So, would you like to help them", Amora asked, her tone and expression dead serious; this was necessary if Opal was actually going to listen to this suggestion. Opal's mind stalled for a moment before the question sunk in completely; just what was his mother asking? Of course he would like to help but he was no superhero; yes, he had powers, but he barely knew how to use them and he wasn't brave in the slightest! Even if he did decide to "help", he didn't know a single thing about Akuma! When Opal opened his mouth to tell her she was crazy for even suggesting fighting, she shushed him.

"I know you think it's a bad idea but here me out", Amora pleaded; she was used to her son doubting himself constantly, but this looked like the perfect opportunity to give her baby confidence. He was next in line to rule Xia, after all. At Opal's disagreeing stare, she continued.

"Sweetheart, I know that you have doubt in your powers, and just yourself in general, but I, for one, firmly believe you can help those two", Amora said, placing her hands on Opal's shoulders. Disbelief and uncertainty flooded Opal's body and he voiced it.

"But... I'm sure Ladybug will save Chat Noir and Paris by herself! S-she's done it before... Hasn't she", Opal asked, his voice quieting; From bits and pieces of stories he overheard from random citizens, Ladybug seemed like the grandest of heroes; it almost sounded like the bug themed heroine did everything herself with the way people placed her on a pedestal. Just then, a smug smile reached Amora's lips, her eye slyly glancing at the TV before staring Opal dead in the eyes.

"Of that, I'm unsure, _Mon Amour,_ but I do know this: both Ladybug and Chat Noir need help. If that whole little "fight" wasn't proof of that, I don't know what is! From the looks of it, neither of them have any hand to hand combat practice. **You** do. And you have one more advantage... Magic", his mother said proudly, her brown eyes brightening and swirling with her own magic. That was easy for her to say, Opal thought; Amora had perfect control over powers while Opal had only summoned his weapon(s) once and never tried to put his magic in his everyday life like most of the other Anima Crystals did. The boy bit his lip and hung his head, emotions bubbling uncomfortably in his stomach.

"But what if I mess up? What if I accidentally hurt someone? I'm not anywhere near reliable when it comes to magic", Opal said, his voice quivering; what was his mother thinking? It'd be better if she showed up herself, then no one would have to worry about anything. Amora allowed a small, sad smile on her face and she pulled her son into a hug; it never ceased to amaze her how little her son thought of himself. He was an Elite Crystal for crying out loud! The strongest and highest level of Anima Crystal there was. Opal had the ability to be great, in more ways than one and more so than he already was.

"There's no need to worry, my child. I know you better than anyone; you'll guarantee that no one gets hurt. I **know** you will. You'll know when you reach your limit, or when someone is in danger. You're a Pisces; you always know. It's who you are. So, please, Opal, help them while you can", Amora said gently; she was stroking the top of Opal's head, hoping to soothe him any way she could. After a moment of silence, the elder Crystal thought her son was just going to burst into tears and say no again but when he raised his head from her chest, her thoughts changed. Nervousness and uncertainty definitely showed in Opal's bright eyes, but there was something else now: resolve and shy determination. The prince detangled himself from his mother and stood straight.

"A-alright... I-I'll help", Opal stuttered; he had never seen such a bright smile appear on his mother's face as she clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful! You just need a need a thing or two before setting out", Amora said excitedly. Her baby actually agreed! No words could describe her happiness; she just knew Opal could help the hero duo. The greatness was in him, she knew, and this way, everyone could get a happy ending. True, she **could** step in herself, but it wasn't her place; this was Opal's job. She could sense it.

"First, you'll need a superhero suit", Amora said, placing a hand on Opal's shoulder. Focusing her energy, the queen felt the familiar sensation of her body warming and the tinkling pressure pool to the hand occupying her son's shoulder; the air in the shop dropped a degree and Opal's hair fluttered and swirled as his clothes tore themselves off of his body in a mint green glow. The shreds circled around Opal's body in the glow, their original colors changing into midnight black with hints of other colors; the black shreds attached themselves to the boy's body, forming a new outfit: a bodysuit. The black new attire was skintight, hugging Opal's form and had lavender color in the indentations; the long sleeves reached his wrists before running over his palms as a thin triangular piece that connected to a gold ring on his middle finger and embedded on the back of both thin pieces rested perfectly round blue lace agate stones ; a triangular diamond shaped hole was at the top of the back of the suit, exposing a good amount of skin. Amora smiled and stepped back, admiring her work, while Opal stretched, adjusting to his new suit.

"How does it feel? Is it too tight? Are the colors ugly", the queen asked, anxious for a positive reply; she hadn't conjured clothes in a while and the last thing she wanted Opal to worry about was how he was going to move around in a badly constructed bodysuit. The boy flexed again, this time bringing his right leg to the back of his right shoulder, and gave his mother a thumbs up; Amora smiled at the reply and how her son loved showing off his flexibility. Opal dropped his leg and stared at Amora when she uttered a silent gasp.

"I almost forgot! Every superhero costume isn't complete without a mask", Amora exclaimed. She cupped her hands and conjured a green spiral of magic; the spiral shifted, its movements mimicking fire, then took shape: a midnight black mask, similar to Chat Noir's; the only difference was lavender colored elegant vine outline going around the entire mask. The queen gestured for Opal to take the newly crafted costume piece and mentally gave herself a pat on the back when she saw how nice the outfit came together, mask included. The mask fit perfectly and Opal took a few deep breaths before mustering up the nerve to ask the question that scared him yet was important to know.

"Am I good to go yet", the prince asked; he barely managed to keep his voice steady and it felt like his body was going to collapse at any second. However, despite the horrid feelings of fear and doubt, there was a soft glimmer of a positive emotion in him, deep within his core: hope. Opal **hoped** , with all his heart, that at least **one** good thing came out of this. If not for him, then, for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Amora could feel the emotional vibes from her son clearly, so she gave her biggest smile and yanked him into a bone crushing hug.

"Keep your head up, Opal! You're going to be fine. You'll do an outstanding job", Amora exclaimed, passion burning in her words. She always meant everything she said and now was no different. As much Opal liked hearing those encouraging words, it felt like his body was Cracking under her strength. He frantically patted on her arm, a muffled demand of release escaping him; the elder Elite's smile turned gentler as she loosened her grip and tilted Opal's head up to meet her gaze.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes; you always do. So don't let this time be any different. I have complete faith in you, Sweetheart", Amora said, pressing her forehead against the stunned teenager's. Opal felt lightheaded; his mother believed in him **this** much? Whenever his mother put her faith in anything, it always worked out for the better. So, maybe, it would work for him, too? The younger Elite smiled back with a smile full of happiness and a small bit of confidence, pressing his forehead against his mother's. Soon, the two separated, both content. Suddenly, a thought came into Opal's mind.

"Mom, where's my Leon", the boy asked, ready to ride the contraption. Even though he hadn't had the hoverboard long, Opal managed to ride it like a pro in just a few months, pleasantly surprising his mother. The boy was dedicated when he wanted to be.

"Oh, you don't need that silly thing! Running on rooftops is much more fun. Besides, you could afford to take a little break from Leon", Amora said in a teasing tone, poking Opal's stomach. The poor boy blushed and backed away with a pout, ever used to his mother's light jabs at his weight. Also, as much he wondered how she knew rooftop running was a "fun", time was of the essence.

"I guess it's time for me to take my leave. How do I look", Opal asked; when his mother said fabulous, he jumped over the counter and sprinted to the front doordoor. He looked back at Amora one last time, a shaky smile on his face. The queen offered her brightest, most confident smile and mouthed the words Opal needed to hear the most. With that, the boy pulled open the door and sprinted out, his mother's words ringing in his ears and soul.

"I believe in you."

* * *

 **I have finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review. LIKE, SERIOUSLY. I NEED FEEDBACK. But, anyway, you'll learn more about Opal, Amora, and their species and maybe some other stuff later. I am undecided if this will become a Chat Blanc fic or nah. Guess we'll have to see!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! ㈳2**


	4. A New Hero? (Part2, Complete!)

**Yo, peeps. Here we are in Chapter 4; I didn't think we'd make it this far. This chapter is gonna be a hell of a trip because I have no idea how this will go. A shitstorm of awfulness is coming, in more ways than one, so I suggest preparing your cringes. I also want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story! You guys make me so happy. ㈳6**

 **Also, I forgot to mention; the kids are in high school ( _Lycée_ ), on summer break, getting ready to become sophomores( _Première)._ I apologize for any bad translations because I'm using online translators, but if _you_ guys have any better translations, I would love to hear/see them! I love Paris, though I've never been, but I do think it's beautiful and interesting. I am changing where Strangely Beautiful is because I actually looked at the layout of Paris and realized that what I had in mind wasn't going to work.**

 **So yeah... ㈳7**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNINGS: GORE, NONCON, DARKNESS, & YAOI (sin** **.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Chat Noir was **not** having a good night. Not only was he captured, but the Akumatized person who captured him was a chatterbox. All that came from HeartAche's mouth was how much she detested affection, especially romantic, and how she was going to destroy it all once she had his and Ladybug's Miraculouses. For his part, Chat sat quietly, only half listening, plotting an escape to get back to his Lady; all he could think about was what shape Ladybug was in. But HeartAche's next words made Chat Noir's blood run hotter.

"Once your little "Love Bug" gets here, I'll make sure she gets a fight she'll **never** forget", the villainess said, her dark smile gleaming with glee at Chat's angry glare. His struggling renewed, worry and fear and every other negative emotion flooding his body.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her", the cat-themed hero exclaimed, anger fueling his desire to get to rid HeartAche. The Akumatized girl sauntered over to her captive, a mischievous glint in her ruby eyes.

"Silly kitty cat, I already did, remember? And I plan to do **much** better this time~", HeartAche said, flicking one of Chat Noir's cat ears. The female returned to her spot near the railing, her back to her feline prisoner. Suddenly, the sound of something, similar to metal creaking from weight, reached Chat's ears, making his ears twitch; a smug smile stretched across the teen's face before he began to stall for time.

"Hey, Red Menace! Why didn't you just turn me into one your raging, love-hating maniacs? Too scared of bad luck", Chat Noir spat, his cockiness rearing its ugly head. HeartAche gave a nasty smirk and turned to face him, her eyes glowing.

"Now where would the fun in that be? You're too easy a target. Always the clumsy and unfortunate, aren't you, kitty? I love a good challenge ~", the villainess purred. Then her playful demeanor suddenly disappeared as she lightly kicked Chat in the chest, threateningly standing above his prone form.

"And the name's HeartAche", the Akumatized girl hissed. Suddenly, the sound of the elevator reaching their level made Chat's and HeartAche's heads snap towards the sound. A wicked smile oozed its way on to the villainess' pretty lips, eyes glowing in eagerness; she quickly gathered Chat Noir's staff and stealthily made her way to the lift. The feline hero struggled in vain to escape the yo-yo's unbreakable string, but, of course, to no avail. Just when Chat opened his mouth to yell, scream, do **something** to distract HeartAche from harming his Lady for **just a moment,** he felt an unfamiliar presence near him. Turning towards the stairs, he saw an interesting sight. A person was creeping up the stairs, glancing around cautiously before their eyes landed on Chat and their eyes locked for a brief moment.

The captured hero was at first taken aback by how bright the person's eyes were, shining like stars against the dark background, then he took note of the emotions in said eyes: uncertainty and determination. He knew that look well; he and Ladybug had that look on their faces once before, too. But who was this masked stranger steadily getting closer to him?

"A-a-are you a-alright", the person asked, worry and nervousness very much evident in their voice. Chat quickly snapped out of his daze at the feminine voice and was surprised when he discovered the stranger's body a few inches from his own. Chat Noir nodded slowly, still trying to process the person's sudden appearance and **why it was so quiet.** Fear and concern started to take over Chat's brain, horrible thoughts of possible events happening to Ladybug running through his head; he struggled against his bonds again, desperateness in every wiggle and twist. The cat themed hero jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the worried face of the stranger entering his gaze.

"You don't have to worry about Ladybug; she's still on the first floor, recovering. HeartAche's only just now getting on the elevator to patrol the second floor", the person said. Opal was thankful for his sensing abilities at that moment.

"How... How do you know that", Chat asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I-I snuck past Ladybug on the way up here and I can kinda... sense people's life forces...", Opal shyly trailed off at seeing Chat Noir's confused stare. It slightly slipped Opal's mind that explaining his powers to Humans would take time, something they didn't have much of. Lightly tracing his finger tips on the thin yo-yo string, the boy searched for the endpoint where he could unravel the weapon, much to the hero's slight embarrassment. Chat squirmed under Opal's probing touches, a light blush dusting his face.

"L-look, we just met, and as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, my heart belongs to-Aaahh!" The feline hero suddenly found himself laying on his face as Ladybug's yo-yo unwounded itself, spinning him while returning to its spool in Opal's hand. Stifling a giggle, the teen helped Chat Noir to his feet and patiently waited for him to finish stretching before handing him the yo-yo.

"Here. You go take this to Ladybug, I'll go take on HeartAche; you can take the stairs to avoid being seen by HeartAche, just be sure to be quiet, as the stairs can make noise if you just apply all your bodyweight in one go", Opal advised, preparing himself, both mentally and physically, to go fight the villainess; however, Chat caught the boy's arm before he could go anywhere.

" 'Take on HeartAche'? Are you crazy?! This isn't a game; she can really hurt you! Just go down to where its safe, and Ladybug and I will ta-", Chat was cut off by Opal by placing his own hand on top his, a determined smile on his lips. Then it suddenly struck the cat themed hero that he had to look **up** at the boy; the top of Chat Noir's head had only reached to Opal's nose. Shaking off his realization, Chat caught sight of Opal's eyes again; they were such a bright, unusual blue, but incredibly beautiful in their own right. The message Opal wished to convey was loud and clear in his eyes: "Trust me". Chat's grip loosened slightly, but he was still unsure. Opal mustered the most reassuring smile he could and spoke.

"Look, I know you don't know me and I haven't really given you a reason to trust me, but I know for sure I can deal with HeartAche! I can prove that I'm capable of something good if you just give a chance... Please", Opal begged; said villainess was getting **close** to heading into the stairs that lead to the first level. Chat was prepared to argue but, once again, those damn eyes stopped him! Opal's eyes pleaded oh so strongly and genuine concern and worry was plainly visible. With a sigh and the reluctant loosening of his grip, Chat Noir let Opal go; Opal offered another smile, this one full of thanks, as he took off towards the elevator, calling over his shoulder, "Take the stairs; she'll be distracted by the noise of the elevator and you can quickly make it past her. Go!"

Chat didn't need to be told twice, carefully maneuvering his way down the the levels. He took note that Opal was right about HeartAche waiting at the elevator, her back pressed against the wall, ready to strike with his staff. As much he desired it back, he continued on his path, determined to get to Ladybug. He just hoped the person would be alright; he didn't know how he would deal if that girl got hurt. Chat suddenly remembered that he forgot to ask her name; steeling himself, he made a silent promise to get her name **when** she returned from battle.

"Don't let me down."

* * *

 **Well... I tried. ㈶9 As you can see, Opal's species can sense life forces (but none do it better than Pisces!) and, at times, can be a type of X-ray vision. You'll see more special power later. ㈴1**

 **I'm pretty sure I messed up Chat's character (he also thinks Opal is a girl! ㈳4), but I promise to try to do better in later chapters! I think you'll get a surprise visit from another character in another chapter.**

 **I'm a scatterbrain for not telling you guys that stuff earlier, so I'm sorry. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and will give feedback!**

 **See you in the next chapter. ㈴2**


	5. A New Hero? (Part3, Complete!)

**We meet again... Yo. I HOPE this chapter isn't the one that breaks me. Prepare thyself for the most cringe worthy fight scene with the most awful descriptions of your life. Let's dive right in, shall we?**

 **WARNINGS: GORE, DARKNESS, NONCON, & YAOI ( sinners!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ladybug.**

* * *

Opal took several deep breaths as the elevator jerked to start on its journey to the second level; he hoped Chat Noir made it to the first level safely. There was something... **odd** about the feline hero and Ladybug; when Opal looked at them, it almost seemed like their appearances were warped, as if something was trying to... **change** their looks. Maybe it was just the adrenaline from the run from his house, but whatever it was, it was certainly worth remembering. Pressing his back against the the rear of the lift, Opal took in the soothing sight from the front windows; the clear night sky was dotted with thousands of stars and the Paris city lights shined so bright, along with the Tower; too bad my telescope isn't unpacked yet, Opal thought. It was the perfect night to stargaze, yet, here he was, about to fight a Human with superpowers... Great.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna do great", the boy whispered to himself, stretching and relaxing his body. Opal took an especially deep breath, held it for a moment, and then exhaled slowly; summoning magic took masterful concentration, or else... **Chaos.** The sensation of a cool, pleasant prickling all over his body alerted Opal to the special transformation taking place; he checked his legs... Gone. The prince checked his arms... Gone. And finally... Leaning over to check his reflection in the shiny metal railing, Opal inwardly did a cheer; he had successfully tapped into his invisibility! It had been so long since he purposely summoned his special ability, the last being when he used to sneak around the castle when he was a kid, always eager to surprise people and learn more about his magic... Until... No! This isn't the time to think about that, Opal thought, shaking his head furiously.

The boy clenched his fists as the elevator slowed to a stop, the second floor coming into view; the plan was simple enough: sneak past HeartAche, get the Akumatized object, subdue her, and then give said object to Ladybug and Chat Noir so they can save the day, and Opal could go home and never have to do this again. Yeah, that was a nice plan... Opal barely had time to move to the side as a silver staff came crashing where his head was just seconds before, leaving a heavy dent in its place as HeartAche hefted the staff over her shoulder and sneered as her eyes glowed ever so brightly.

"I don't know who you are, but you better come out before I count to three... One", the villainess started, eyes darting around the spacious elevator, scanning for that odd, **powerful** presence she sensed. Ladybug and Chat Noir's power didn't really compare to this entity! Opal took a closer look at the staff, suddenly remembering Chat was missing his weapon when he found him; quietly circling around the distracted girl, Opal's hands shot out and grabbed the staff, making sure to yank with a fraction of his strength, and quickly backtracked a ways away from the smirking villain; it barely rendered in Opal's mind that he subconsciously dropped his invisibility, aware trying to fight the girl while using his magic would become tiring if the battle dragged out.

"Well, well... Looks like you got the drop on me, whoever-you-are. But don't worry, **it won't happen again.** Before I beat the life out of you, however, mind telling me your name~", HeartAche purred sweetly, eyes glowing far brighter than before and shining with malicious intent; tucking Chat's rod in the opening on his suit, Opal assumed a defensive stance, arms poised to strike and legs far apart.

"M-my name's not any of your business", Opal said, trying to keep his voice steady. HeartAche eyed her new opponent carefully, very much aware of the power hidden within the person across from her. Suddenly, the purple outline of a butterfly appeared around her eyes and shivers went up the villainess' spine as the deep, alluring voice spoke in her head again, anger in his tone.

"What are you doing, HeartAche?! I gave you these powers for a **reason: to seize Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses.** If you don't fulfill your mission...', Hawkmoth threatened; suddenly, the villainess felt an intense pressure in her head, as if something or someone was squeezing her brain in their hand... hard. Gasping and clenching her eyes shut, HeartAche brought her hands to her head, shaking furiously. "O-ok, OK! I understand! I just have to get rid of this nuisance first!"

"Just make it fast", Hawkmoth growled, cutting of the connection with his newest pawn. Really, HeartAche was one of his better warriors; her real name was Marcy Jones; Marcy was a black belt in karate and incredibly passionate. Lovely little Marcy even had a boyfriend... until today when he left her for a quieter girl; honestly, the boy didn't wish to break poor Marcy's heart, but when has that ever stopped bitterness from setting in? Marcy was all too eager to get vengeance and happily accepted hawkmoth's offer; true, Hawmoth acknowledged her fighting ability and cheered her on when he saw how easily she took down those damnable heroes, but he despised her cockiness. Whoever this new person was, they were in for a fight.

"OK, let's get this over with; I have two Miraculouses with my name on 'em and a boy in **desperate** need of a punishment", HeartAche said, rolling her neck and shoulders. Opal didn't budge an inch as the villainess took a few steps in his direction, their eyes concentrated solely on each other and each burning with a special fire; rule one of combat: **never** let your enemy see your fear. Before either could blink, HeartAche sprinted towards Opal, aiming a punch to his head; dodging gracefully by merely shifting to the left, Opal grabbed her arm, and flipped her over his shoulder, making sure to ease his strength back some. As HeartAche suddenly found herself on her back, a surprised look on her face and pain exploding in her back, she smiled... Finally, a challenge!

"Looks like you had training~. How fun! Now, let's get serious", HeartAche said giddily; she did a kip up and launched herself at Opal, kicking and punching, moving at blinding speed; however, Opal met her attacks with even greater speed, blocking and deflecting with experience. The prince studied the Akumatized girl's form, searching for just the right opening... As HeartAche reared her leg back for a roundhouse kick, Opal punched the villainess in the gut, sending her flying back into a wall. Silently muttering an apology, Opal quickly made his way over to the seemingly unconscious girl and ripped the purple locket from her slender neck; just as Opal was pulling away, the wind was knocked out of him as HeartAche rammed her entire bodyweight into him, propelling him towards the glass window.

"Wait! No, stop", Opal yelled. It was too late. The boy found himself outside the second level, falling... but not alone. HeartAche was right above him, a shocked look on her face before screams of terror were torn from her throat. Opal glanced at the ground, which was steadily getting closer, and remembered a feature of Anima Crystals that he saw when he was young. I hope this works; **please** let this work, the boy thought; twisting his body to face HeartAche, who was flailing like a wild animal, Opal pinned her arms against her body and held her tight against his body, angling his body to where he would land on his feet.

"You're gonna be fine! I won't let anything happen to you; just stop struggling and let me help you", Opal commanded, voice unusually firm and sure. HeartAche's screams had died down to just her crying in fear, the teardrops flying above them; she reluctantly willed herself to stop moving, terror still evident in her eyes.

"We're gonna be fine", Opal said, more to himself than the villainess. The boy squeezed his eyes shut as the ground spiraled closer... Closer... **Closer...** Then Opal found himself on the ground.

* * *

 **I've done it! Horribly, but I DID IT! ㈳4 I told you that fight scene was going to be shit. I hope and plan on doing better in the future, but I wouldn't get too excited.**

 **In case you're wondering about a few things, Opal used think magic was fun and exciting, but one day, his perspective changed when he did a bad thing with his powers, basically scaring him and others present at that time, except one. And he's been trained to fight since could walk. You'll find out more later. ㈴1 And HeartAche/Marcy has a drive to win, sometimes, even at the cost of her wellbeing, but she didn't count on this! ㈳3**

 **Well, I hope you guys review and I'll see you in the next chapter! ㈺7**


	6. A New Hero & A New Friend?(Complete!)

**I'm back with more garbage for you to read! In case you didn't know, I have a poll open that should help me decide if this will turn into a Chat Blanc fic or nah. It should be on my profile, but if not, please try to look for it because I am torn on what to do with the little kitty!**

 **But yeah, let's do this!**

 **WARNINGS: GORE, DARKNESS, YAOI (join me in sin.), NONCON, & BAD LANGUAGE (new one. ㈳3)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

The ground shattered from the force of the impact of Opal's landing, the boy kneeling on one knee with HeartAche thrown over his shoulder, her body terrifyingly limp. Gently setting the girl down, Opal checked her pulse and let out a sigh of great relief when he found it, slow, but steady. She must've fainted, Opal thought; upon further inspection, he was glad to see no injuries from the fall on her form. Exhaling deeply, Opal tried to stand, only to drop back on to one knee as a sudden pain raced up his legs; the pain wasn't intense, just startlingly there and felt similar to a dull ache. The prince rubbed his legs, trying to soothe the ache, but... something felt **wrong**. Pressing his fingers against the suit, Opal felt... **cracks** along his legs! Terrified and morbidly curious, Opal traced the cracks, noting they started at his feet and ended just above his knees. Surprisingly, no pain was present, just aches equivalent to one or two days after a big workout.

"M-maybe Mom can tell me what's going on",Opal said, shakily getting to his feet. Just he was about to turn away from the tower, Chat Noir and Ladybug came sprinting towards Opal, both looking worried and confused.

"What happened", Ladybug asked, her tone steady and stern, and she was eyeing the scene warily. Chat had a small relieved smile on his face at seeing his new acquaintance alright, but... what **did** happen? If she and HeartAche were on the second level, and neither never came to the first level where he and Ladybug were stationed... How did they end up outside without a single scratch?

"W-we fell from t-the second level observatory window", Opal said, feeling uncomfortable; Ladybug was studying him as if he were the enemy, her yo-yo in hand. Speaking of weapons...

"Oh! I almost forgot; I believe this belongs to you, Chat Noir", the boy said, a shy smile on his lips. Opal pulled the silver rod from the opening in his suit and handed it to the feline superhero, who slightly blushed at how warm his weapon was and from the stranger's scent wafting off of it.

" _Merci*, mademoiselle*_ ", Chat said, putting on a charming smile. At first, Opal was going to apologize for having to stuff it in his suit, then Chat's words sunk in...

"We'll question you about that fall later. Right now, we have to get rid of HeartAche's Akuma before it does any more damage", Ladybug said. At the reminder, Opal was suddenly aware of the small object clenched very tightly in his right fist; extending the fist and dropping it into the bug themed heroine's hand, he tried hard to not fidget under her calculating gaze.

"I-I believe that's where her Akuma is", Opal said, avoiding Ladybug's eyes; honestly, the heroine just **radiated** suspicion and distrust! Taking the purple locket and crushing it under her foot, Ladybug swung her yo-yo and caught the dark purple butterfly that tried to quickly flutter away; after the purified Akuma was released, a huge beautiful swarm of ladybugs shot out of the open yo-yo, traveling up to the second level of the Tower, repairing the window, the ground, then separated into multiple swarms, going far and wide to return HeartAche's minions to normal. Finally, the cloud of ladybugs swirled around the villainess herself, revealing a teenaged girl with short black hair and wearing a sky blue tank top and white shorts.

"Pound it", Ladybug exclaimed triumphantly, an expectant smile on her face as waited for Chat Noir's fist to bump hers. However, Chat was oçupied watching Opal sprint away from the scene, heading towards the other side of the Eiffel Tower. Seeming to be oblivious to his Lady, he chased after Opal who, despite his slightly heavier body, was certainly giving Chat a workout.

"Hey, wait! I just wanna talk to you", Chat Noir called, resorting to running on all fours. Opal's sprint slowed down for a split second before returning to it's original pace. There was nothing to talk about; the prince had come to help, and now that that was finished, everyone could go home, safe and happy. With any luck, everyone would forget about this incident and he would never have to do this again. Unfortunately for Opal, his thoughts distracted him long enough for his running to slow down and for the feline superhero to catch up, or rather, to run in front of Opal and cut off his escape...

Or crashing right into each other is fine too.

The two boys collided, Opal landing on top and Chat Noir on bottom; Chat wasn't prepared for for his face to be pressed against Opal's chest, and he wasn't willing to admit how he took in the softness before voicing his apology.

"I'm sorry!"

"I-I'm so sorry!"

Both boys stared at each other as they realized they spoke at the same time. However, Opal remembered their position and quickly scrambled off the cat themed hero, pulling him up with him; the prince felt must his face grow hot. How could I have been so stupid, Opal thought fiercely. This felt too embarrassing and strange, even with Chat Noir smiling kindly at him; it felt like he had goofed somehow, like he had made a bad decision.

"Would you mind me asking your name", Chat asked, holding Opal's hands in his own, partly as an act of friendliness and encouragement, and partly to keep him from running away again. The hero noted the slight flush in the stranger's cheeks and aversion of his eyes; she's shy, Chat thought, smiling.

"I-it's O-uh..." Opal trailed off and lightly bit his bottom lip in thought; he hadn't actually thought anybody would bother asking his name. The original plan was get there, help as much as possible or needed, then leave. Everything went to hell when he actually got there, didn't it? Feeling Chat's curious gaze on him, Opal looked back down at him.

"It's Akira", Opal said, holding his voice steady; true, it was a last minute thing and it probably didn't fit in the **slightest,** but it was the best Opal think of! Chat raised an eyebrow, unsure if the tall girl was telling the truth. And where was her Miraculous? From the looks of it, Akira's form was devoid of anything that could've passed for one... and, now that he was really looking, she didn't resemble an animal either. Just what kind of hero was she?

"That's a lovely name. And I wish to thank you for helping me out... It was **purr-fect** timing", Chat said, smiling warmly at Opal; at first, the teen thought nothing of the pun, only hoping to goodness that Chat wouldn't ask any more questions and let him leave, but then the words sunk in, and he couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his lips. Surprised, the cat themed hero grinned like a maniac; finally, someone showed a positive reaction to his puns! Gently sliding his hands out of Chat's, Opal gazed down at the original hero, aquamarine eyes showing shyness and nervousness.

"I-I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go", Opal said, gearing up to take off; before he could, however, Chat grabbed his arm, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Can Ladybug and I expect you at the next Akuma attack, Madam Akira", Chat Noir asked; the question was slightly out of the blue, but it felt... necessary, too.

"O-oh... umm..." Opal had planned to, hopefully, never have to come back to this; he wasn't meant to be a hero! He didn't even think he was qualified to rule over his species, let alone help another Dimension's set of superheroes. Akira spared a glance at Chat Noir's face and felt a small pang of surprise when he saw a small glint of hope in the green catlike eyes. What was that for? Akira didn't really do anything besides get pushed out of the window... didn't he?

"I-I'll be there when you need m-me", Akira said, plastering on what he hoped was a reassuring smile; this answer was better than just saying no, right? Akira guessed if Chat and Ladybug were in this situation again, or worse, he supposed... **maybe** he could step in... Maybe.

"Huh", Chat replied intelligently.

"When you and Ladybug are in trouble, I shall make sure to come to your aid", Akira said, looking the cat themed hero dead in the eyes. Akira ignored the attempted shifting of Chat's appearance, like the blonde locks changing to black and quickly reverting back; even with Ladybug's slight cold shoulder, he was willing to make sure they stayed safe. Besides, the heroes deserved someone to look out for them, right?

"Listen, Mr. Chat Noir, I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me, but I think it's time I get going. Don't you think Ladybug is missing you by now", Akira asked with a tilt of his head. Chat blushed heatedly; he had left Ladybug to tend to the victim by herself! What kind of boyfriend was he?!

"I'm glad I got the chance to speak to you, Akira. I hope to see you again", the feline hero called over his shoulder, running back to the Eiffel Tower. Akira smiled warmly and took off in his respective direction; not too far ahead, the prince turned to Chat's shrinking form and took a deep breath to gather his voice.

"And by the way: I'm a boy!"

Chat Noir almost tripped. Giggling but feeling slightly guilty, Akira turned back and continued his sprint home, not seeing the bad lucked hero's stunned expression.

* * *

 ***Re-reads work* *Cringes so hard* Seriously, what was that?! Anyway, I fully believe the Kwamis give their holders a disguise shield like in Sailor Moon, or else everyone is just incredibly stupid. ㈵3 Opal can see through the shield b/c his species specialize in seeing past illusions and the like.**

 **Also, SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER ON THIS CHAPTER. I had school to worry about... Yeah. ㈴8**

 **HOPEFULLY, we can get some plot in the next chapter. And, please, expect a slow build. See you then.**

 **By the way: Merci = Thank you**

 **Mademoiselle = Miss (as what'd you call a female stranger). I'm a complete airhead for saying that earlier. Forgive me.**


	7. Making Friends & An Unexpected Change

**Welcome back to this garbage set! If you hadn't guessed, I have SO MUCH FAITH IN MY WRITING ABILITY. Moving on, I** ** _think_** **we might get some plot in here, I don't know... ㈳3 Let's get down to business.**

 **WARNINGS: GORE, DARKNESS, NONCON, YAOI (*creepy laughter*), & BAD LANGUAGE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Chat Noir ran distractedly, his face red in embarrassment and his mind going a mile a minute. Akira was a boy?! He, the great Cat Burglar of Hearts, was flirting with a boy?! Akira probably thinks I'm disgusting now, the black cat hero thought in distress. How was he going to explain himself? Chat was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost ran past an annoyed Ladybug.

"And where have you been", the heroine asked, her arms crossed and her tone serious.

"Weren't you taught to not follow strangers?" Ladybug's tone softened to a light teasing, relieved to see her companion unharmed. Chat blushed but quickly recovered when he saw his Lady smile at him.

"So, what did they say to you", Ladybug asked, trying to be nonchalant. The last thing they needed was another Volpina incident. The bug themed heroine immediately noticed the flush in Chat's cheeks when he was reminded of Akira.

"We didn't talk about anything really. I just thanked him for helping me get out out of your yo-yo and we went our separate ways", Chat Noir said, being sure to push his blush down.

"Well... Just be careful, Chat. We don't know what he's capable of." The feline hero frowned; Akira wasn't a threat. Even though it looked as if he didn't have a Miraculous and seemed a little evasive, that doesn't mean he deserved to be put in the "danger" category. Chat remembered Akira's eyes; they were impossibly blue and bright, and maybe even slightly odd, but they were beautiful and sincere. Either Akira was a brilliant actor or... he **really** meant it. But Chat kept his thoughts to himself; if he voiced them, Ladybug's stubbornness would most likely rear its ( **irresistible)** head and she'd insist that he needed to be careful. Ah, how kind and caring his Lady was!

"Alright. May you have a safe trip, my Lady", Chat said adoringly, catching Ladybug's unoccupied hand and bending down to kiss it. However, the good lucked heroine snatched her hand away, instead placing it on top of the black cat's head of blonde locks, gently petting it.

"Good boy. _Au revoir,_ Chat Noir", Ladybug said, smiling; she tossed her yo-yo and grappled onto the nearest building, and let herself be carried off with the tug of the unbreakable string. Chat stared after her, a longing look in his eyes before he remembered something... Akira was a boy. And Ladybug was female... Guess he'd have to have a little chat with his new friend about a couple of things. With that in mind, Chat Noir got on all fours and sprinted home, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Akira admired the part of Paris he was staying in; the city lights were gorgeous and he could smell different foods and goods from various sources. As much he wanted to sightsee, Akira felt more tired than anything... **But,** when did he ever pass up the chance to admire a new area? On Xia, Akira couldn't remember a time he didn't look out his window during the night, so fascinated and captivated by the city's lights glowing so prettily with the stars. Seating himself on the edge of a building, most likely a store from the looks of it, Akira contentedly watched the citizens go to and fro, not a soul acknowledging him; Akira was satisfied his "stay in the shadows" strategy worked. The 13th arrondissement* really is beautiful... and lively, Akira thought.

The happiness soon dimmed, however, when Akira remembered his... **leg problem.** Gently fingering the area, Akira nearly toppled over in surprise; the cracks had diminished! The spiderweb cracks had retreated to just his thighs and barely felt noticeable anymore. A big wave of relief washed over the teen as he flopped on to his back, staring at the night sky. Unfortunately, the moon wasn't full but the stars retained their beauty. I wonder how things are on Xia, Akira thought absentmindedly; when he and his mother left, something seemed... off. Some of the officials seemed tense and anxious while some others seemed almost... **eager.** When Opal pointed it out to Amora, she didn't say anything, merely just changing the subject to something convenient at the time. Closing his eyes, Akira let his mind wander to simpler thoughts, like how he ready he was to get out of his suit; he never really liked the feeling of his breasts being bound.

"Hello again", a smug voice said above Akira; snapping his eyes open, the grinning face of Chat Noir entered Akira's vision. Twisting his torso, Akira balanced himself on his elbows as Chat seated himself Indian-style.

"W-what're you doing here", Akira asked; he didn't sense any hostility or suspicion, but the bad lucked hero seemed to be slightly cautious, poison green eyes never leaving the prince.

"I thought I'd check the neighborhoods before calling it a night. Then I stumbled upon a sleeping patrolman...", Chat said in a mockingly haughty voice. Akira's cheeks slightly turned pink as he fully turned towards the original hero who had a friendly smile on his face. This was... new.

"I wasn't sleeping. Just thinking", the boy said absentmindedly, gaze unconsciously drawn to the stars. Chat followed the stranger's line of sight, briefly admiring the shimmering stars and thinking how he would've enjoyed sharing the sight with Ladybug before looking back at the prince. The cat themed hero felt heat rise in his cheeks when he remembered his thoughts of the boy: he was pretty. The white hair that fluttered in the breeze was nothing short of beautiful and then there were those curves in the suit; even with Akira sitting, Chat could see the big hips and lovely shape which were a contrast to his Lady's slender, graceful build. And then... **those eyes.** Those beautiful blue eyes that shined and expressed so much emotion; Chat Noir would be lying if he said he didn't like looking into the aquamarine orbs.

"Thinking about how awesome I am", the black cat themed hero teasingly asked, standing up and striking a pose; Akira smiled at the display and stood as well, stretching his arms before he dropped them and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You didn't really stop by for simple pleasantries, did you, _Monsieur*_ ", Akira asked, yet he already could tell he was in for a time. Chat dropped the pose and put on a serious face, a slight flash of guilt running through him. Was he that obvious?

"... _Oui*._ I... I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But, please, bear with me", Chat said, cat ears drooping and tail completely slack. If he didn't ask these questions, Ladybug most certainly would, and the process would most likely be far from comfortable and welcoming.

"Questions can't hurt me. Ask away", Akira said; he hoped he sounded casual, but in reality, he was internally bracing himself for the worst. Amora had once said that Anima Crystals and Humans were alike and different at the same time; both could have relatively normal appearances and interests and disinterests, but the one big thing was that Humans were judgemental creatures.

 _"Humans have the ability to understand and reason, and some are better at it than others. But the one thing they all have in common is judgement; no matter the person, from child to elder, the ability to judge is always present. Humans have had a history of having bad judgement, such as the Salem Witch Trials, even if some of those accusations were true; the point is when Humans ban together from a bad judgement, it can lead to fear, destruction, and chaos. Don't let that discourage you, however. All Humans are different, no matter how similar they seem. You just have to hope you find a diamond amongst the coal."_

Akira hoped dearly that Chat Noir was a diamond.

"Okay. First question: do you know what a Miraculous is?" Chat briefly scanned the teen's form again, but nothing stuck out.

"No. Should I", Akira asked, tilting his head slightly. The cat themed hero only felt the slightest bit of surprise at the answer. There was something odd about the boy across from him. Something incredibly... **off.**

"A Miraculous is what grants me my power. It usually comes in the form of a piece of jewelry like earrings or, in my case, a ring." Chat Noir held up the hand that held his Miraculous and pointed to the black ring with a bright green cat paw print in the center. Akira studied the ring hard, his eyes narrowing in concentration and glowing ever so slightly brighter; the ring was indeed pulsing with power, but that wasn't the only thing that grabbed his attention: there was an **entity** inside the ring. There was no definite shape but there certainly was a life force thrumming loud and fiercely from it; before Akira could even get the chance to inquire about the ring, the entity sent out a strong wave of energy, surprising both the boy and Chat. The wave felt similar to gravity getting slightly heavier, but it was enough to capture both boys' attention.

"What... was **that** ", Akira asked, still eyeing the ring but eyes no longer glowing; the energy wave was gone and the entity seemed content at the moment. The wave didn't have a hostile feel to it; in fact, it seemed more like a way of making its presence known, in a greeting kind of way. Chat Noir brought his hand closer to his face and stared hard at the ring. 'What was that' indeed. Was... Was it Plagg? Wasn't he supposed to be dormant or something when he was transformed? Either way, there was no use hoping for an explanation now.

"I'm being completely honest when I say I have no idea what that was whatsoever", Chat said, lowering his hand to his side. Both he and Akira stared at each other for a moment before the cat themed hero spoke again.

"Second question: did you fall from the second level of the Eiffel Tower? If so, how?" Akira bowed his head and reluctantly nodded his head. Nothing in the prince's recent memory could compare to the stress and anxiousness he felt at that moment.

"I-I'm... I'm not... exactly... what you'd call... human", Akira stuttered out, taking a sudden interest in the ground. Chat simply stared, in awe and curious. The bad lucked hero's cat ears flattened against his head further. Was he making Akira feel uncomfortable? Maybe he should stop… Walking toward the fearful form of the white haired boy, Chat placed his hands on Akira's shoulders, causing the other to look up, a perplexed expression on his face.

"You don't have to be nervous. If that's all you want to tell me, I'm OK with that. But I do have more question, if that's alright with you", Chat Noir said, staring deep into Akira's eyes. The emotions he saw in those bright orbs were all too familiar. Fear, anxiousness, and... loneliness; when he was Adrien, Chat knew those emotions all too well until he met Chloe... then Nino and Marinette and Alya... Maybe this was the right decision.

"It's OK. You can keep asking me questions. I was just having a moment", Akira said, looking down at Chat with a reassuring smile. Chat gave a beaming smile back and stepped back so he could outstretch his hand, as if waiting for a handshake.

"Third, and final, question: would you like to be friends?" Chat's smile smile didn't dim or falter as Akira simply stared intelligently at the boy.

"D-did you just say... you'd like to be friends", Akira asked shakily, untangling his hands from behind his back and clenching them by his sides. Chat Noir nodded eagerly, hand still outstretched. Is this a joke, Akira thought. Still eyeing the hand warily, Akira slowly stretched out his left hand, and gently closed his hand and Chat did the same. Before either could say a word, a sudden electric shock ran through both their bodies, starting from their interlocked hands and onward to their arms and so forth. But neither felt the strong blast of cold air that suddenly swept through Paris. Both boys yanked their hands apart, eyes locked on each other.

"What was that", both asked at the same time. Akira **would've** said that that electric shock was himself, but that shock felt... **stronger** and more... threatening somehow.

"We've only just met and you've already made me see sparks", Chat said absentmindedly. It took a moment before what he said and who he said it to became clear in his head; Chat Noir blushed heatedly and immediately made his way to the edge to escape. Bad Chat, the bad lucked hero chanted in his head; Akira mustered a small giggle, despite the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

"I-I appreciate you humoring me for this long. Hope to see you again soon. Bye", Chat Noir said rapidly, not turning to look at Akira. The black cat themed hero's staffed extended and he pole vaulted away, capturing many citizens' attention, earning a few excited cries and exclamations.

"See you later... Maybe", Akira said quietly, giving a small wave. He went to a separate edge and prepared his legs for the journey home. The prince directed some his magic to his feet, feeling the light electric shocks and cool sensation pool in the designated area. Akira took a few steps back... and sprinted and jumped off the ledge; he landed safely on the opposite building, but was sure he caused a noise to be heard. Akira and Chat Noir continued on their respective ways, unware of the cosmic change that had occured or that the Wheels of Fate that were sputtering.

* * *

 **I'M FINALLY FINISHED! I'M SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD. School is whipping my ass and I lost my mojo for a little while. And I told you we'd get some plot this chapter. It was totally planned...**

 ***Monsieur - Sir**

 ***Oui - Yes**

 ***Arrondissement 13 is a highly residential area of Paris and it holds 3 Chinatowns. I imagine Adrien would live in arrondissement 1, where it's slightly more business than residential and it's not heavily populated.**

 **Feel free to tell me if I'm messing up on the French culture and/or language because I would like to do this right.**

 **Anyway, I'm kinda OK with how this chapter turned out. No guarantees about next chapter, tho... But, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please, leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. ㈴2**


End file.
